Blond Adventures 1: Loving A Man: Morning Rises
by Rakusa
Summary: Minako and Usagi Adventures: Loving A Man Series: Minako's Mystery: Morning Rises, Part 1/2. When Minako wakes up one morning, she is to find that she is not alone in a bed she's never seen. Her greatest mistake was bolting that fateful dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Minako and Usagi Adventures: Loving A Man Series: Minako's Mystery: Morning Rises

5 August 2004

Summary: When Minako wakes up one morning, it is to find that she is not alone in a bed she's never seen. Her greatest mistake was bolting that fateful dawn.

AN: if you'll notice, this story was written in 2004, it was not completed, I had 16 pages into it before I lost it in the mirad of other stories I had wanted to write at the time, but I have never forgotten the two parter, hence the title, lol. I want to have fun with it and make it a serious somewhat story at the same time. I had actually written part two first and then I realized there was so much back story missing, so I went in and started this one. I have not edited it, it is the same as it was in 2004 with the slight exception of typos that I hadn't caught the first time through, there is probably still more. I still have not completed it, but I have given chapter indicators now, and so I leave you to read my very *_old_* story. I have every intention of writing more onto those 16 pages, part of the reason it was never published here was because until last night, I couldn't decide which one was supposed to be viewed first without giving the game away for the other. So it doesn't have to be read it order, and the last chapter of this will be published at the same time as the first chapter of the other one. I'm liking the idea of Usagi and Minako Adventures, without needing to follow this theme or story line, but anything to do with them and what trouble two blond girls can get themselves into... hehe...

Chapter 1

Minako was in love. She drifted from the dance with the man she just met. They hadn't said a word, but she was un-expectantly drawn to him and had no way in putting her finger on why it was this was happening. Except from first glance Minako was hooked and there was no way out of doing anything he wanted. But without thinking through any of the consequences, they had gone to bed together.

In the cold light of day Minako's thoughts were just as clear as the day's blue skies. She didn't know his name, how they got to the apartment he lived in, where they were or how many bottles of alcohol she had drank the night before but it was clear in her mind that she had too many because most of the night was foggy.

Minako rolled out of bed and redressed in the clothes they left on the ground in their hurry to satisfy their overwhelming desire. The only thought in Minako's head as she dressed was that she had only one option to save her sanity and get the hell out of dodge.

Minako had snuck into the apartment that she shared with one of her closest friends since high school and headed straight to her room. But her plans were intercepted by Usagi walking out of the bathroom door, her hair still wet from a shower. "Good morning Minako." If Usagi noticed the rumpled state of the clothes that Minako was wearing from the previous night, she didn't show it in any way.

"Good morning Usa-chan." Minako replied back hiding her embarrassment from finding out this morning she had slept with a complete stranger. "You're up unusually early." Minako commented but wanted to bang her head afterwards, never ask a personal question unless you want to be open to one as well.

"Oh." Usagi had the decency to look shocked by the fact. "I guess I am, couldn't sleep last night." She shrugged her shoulders. "Coming in from a late night?" She asked in return.

"Yeah." Minako smiled ruefully.

"I guess you'll want to sleep off whatever you drank." Usagi's glance to her bare feet under the terry cotton shower robe before looking back at Minako. "Wish I could have gone." She said sadly. "But last night I couldn't make it. I also take it that if you'll be sleeping, you won't be up to a little day shopping with me."

Over the last month they had slowly drifted apart, Usagi had more commitments to keep as Minako had as well. They were missing the friendly bonding time that made them such a special pair. "Actually Usa-chan, I slept last night as well, I crashed at a friends place in the same building." She lied, about part of it, but all she really needed was a shower to freshen up. "If I take a shower I'll take you on for the shopping trip."

"Really?" Usagi's eyes brightened at the aspect of spending some time away from the area and where all her problems laid especially with a friend who could take her mind off them. Minako wanted it for almost the same reasons; it would do her good too.

* * *

The shopping trip it seemed to be the exact remedy for two girls down and out on luck recently. Usagi for her own reasons had been unnaturally quiet these last few months and Minako for her rotten luck at jumping into things. It hadn't set in on Minako that the man she loved would be a man she'd never see again.

But Usagi surprised her by pulling out of her funk all together and making Minako laugh at almost every turn. They were acting like a couple of giggly schoolgirls but that made it all the more fun.

Minako and Usagi returned from their trip in high spirits and gigging all the way up the elevator to the annoyance of the elderly man that lived down the same hall. "Good day Amano-san." They said at the same time and entered their apartment. Their bags dropped to the ground and they collapsed onto the sofa.

"Want to go to dinner tonight Usa-chan, or do you think we should order in and pick up a movie?" Minako questioned.

"With the way we are now, I think we should do the latter, we'll annoy too many people otherwise." Usagi was still laughing a little but she was starting to get control over it. "So what movie do you want to see? I'll go pick it up."

Minako's reply was cut short by the phone ringing. "You better get that, it may be the love of your life calling for you to forgive him."

Usagi laughed that off for she knew it wouldn't happen and picked up the phone. Minako could hear the dark deep 'Usa-chan' on the line before Usagi was standing up with pleasure on her face. "Kunzite?" She asked happily. "Why are you calling me? Oh you are, are you? Well why didn't you ring me last night? Oh, I understand, of course I get it." She huffed in annoyance. "No, stop apologizing to me. I'll be seeing you next weekend anyways. Tonight? We-ll, I don't know, I'm kind of booked into a dinner tonight already."

Minako made a hand motion that was in a cutting her head off motion. "Go do it." She whispered. "It'll be fun and we'll do a movie and a dinner tomorrow or something."

"Kunz, are you still going to be here tomorrow?" Usagi asked instead, her face fell. "Well fine, don't hang out with me." She pouted and on the other end of the line there was a rebuttal to that statement and Minako beamed as Usagi finally had an opportunity to date somebody who returned her feelings.

Usagi laughed. "So you'll be here for part of the day tomorrow? Lunch then? No, why ever not? Oh…" Usagi sighed dreamily. "I get it, yes, go ahead and do that. Perhaps you'll be able to stop over and say goodbye to me tomorrow like a good boy before you leave. You will? Oh that's good. Yes I'm still coming down next weekend." Usagi rolled her eyes at Minako. "Yes, I'll see you then. Love you too, goodbye." Usagi hung up.

"So where you going to go with Mr. Mysterious Kunzite?" Minako asked wide-eyed innocent.

"I'm not going anywhere with him. While you're out tomorrow, working, he's going to stop by and see me for a few minutes before catching his flight from the airport down here. He had a meeting yesterday and this morning and decided not to head back for only a day before coming back to the city again for his flight."

"Ah, so I don't get to meet Mr. Mysterious?" Minako sighed. "It would be excellent if you fell in love too." Usagi didn't respond. "Usagi?" Minako looked at her friend. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" She snapped out her glaze. "Nothing's wrong." She looked at Minako. "But who's the first one, you said fell in love –too-." Usagi dug.

"Well I met a guy yesterday, and it was instantaneous love." Minako giggled.

"What's his name?" Usagi plopped back down on the couch with Minako. "And why did you wait all day to tell me?"

"It's because I don't know his name, we met at the party last night. I'm surprised a man of such high society would know how to party like he did." Minako laughed again. "He was tall, blond and mysterious, a little off the normal romantic fantasies but I'll leave tall, dark and handsome for you dear friend."

Usagi threw a pillow at Minako. "So you don't know his name? When are you going to see him again?"

"I don't know if I ever will." Minako sighed sadly.

"Oh, is that why you seemed a little down today? Surely you must know some way to get a hold of him, what did you talk about?" Usagi asked concerned.

"Well… I know he's from Tokyo, he was saying how it was nice to finally return back to it because he's been gone for ages. Other than that I don't know. I didn't even ask how long it was until he'd have to leave again for his job. After that it was a mystery but we never spoke after that and I haven't seen him since." It was true, that little piece of information returned to her at Usagi's prompting but that was all they had said that night. That and some words about how beautiful she was, and other words she had whispered back to him in the middle of the heat.

There were also a few words shouted from both like 'yes' and 'oh' and 'yeah' and a few others. Minako had to hide her face in the pillow Usagi had thrown at her before. "I think we better get that food now."

Usagi mistook the red as a blush of embarrassment because the supposed goddess of love had never fallen for a man because she was unlucky enough to have somebody else casting the charms finally did fall. "All right, you get the food, I'll get the tape." They both stood up and walked carefully over their bags to get to the door.

Usagi had less distance to go because it took longer to decide on a movie than it did to order food. Minako however was going to be the one who got back late this time. She was ordering her food when Mr. Tall dark and handsome walked in. He tweaked her hair as he saw her. "Where's your twin?" He asked looking around the restaurant.

"Not here." She gritted her teeth looking back into the face of a man she couldn't figure out. He was obviously in love with Usagi because the first words out of his mouth always concerned the girl but he was always being a complete jerk near her. He had caused her friend more pain than it was worth.

"Then where is she?" He restated the question.

"She's out to dinner with Mr. Mysterious." Minako lied easily, for her friend she'd even resort to lying.

"Mr. Mysterious?' The man asked skeptically. "What is she up to now, a dating service? Those things are totally unreliable and unsafe, she's probably meeting up with an old fat balding guy right now."

"No Mamoru, she knew him well enough for him to call her Usa-chan." Minako didn't lie about that one.

Mamoru's gaze narrowed. "A lot of guys call her Usa-chan, Motoki for one, Jiro for another."

Minako shrugged her shoulders. "Point taken, but he still took her out to a private dinner. They even ended their telephone call with an 'I love you'."

"Ah, it's her brother." Mamoru looked smug. "He's probably in town and wants her to celebrate a promotion or something."

"It's not Shingo, I know his name, but you won't be hearing from my lips." Minako winked at him before getting to the point of her being there and ordering dinner.

"Awfully a lot for one person." Mamoru eyed her critically after she ordered. "You sure there's nobody your eating with?"

"I'm eating with the love of my life." Minako laughed. "Their names are Luna and Artemis."

"How your landlord let you have cats I'll never know." He shook his head.

Minako had a wry smile on her face as she confronted him after receiving her food. "You don't need to know how we got our landlord agree to it." She glanced up into his face. "Goodbye Mamoru, if I ever see you or hear your name again it will be too soon." She left with a hand over her shoulder in a half wave.

Minako arrived home shortly after Usagi did and Usagi was putting her clothes away. "Mina-chan, you home?" Usagi called out of her room.

"Yes." Minako shook her head; she might as well do the same as Usagi. But instead all she did was pick up her bags and moved them into her room. "Come eat before the food gets cold."

Usagi arrived out of her room instantly at the mention of food. "Yes, let's eat." Usagi popped the movie in and while they were watching it they ate their food. This time it was a Mexican take-out.

Although as they were watching the movie on Usagi's big screen, Usagi had unknowingly picked out a heavy-duty romance. And as the main actress followed Minako's footsteps closely and it ended in sadness as the two never got together again after he was sent off to war. Both Usagi and Minako were crying at the end of the movie and each turned to each other to offer comfort. Eventually they parted and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Minako and Usagi Adventures: Loving A Man Series: Minako's Mystery: Morning Rises

5 August 2004

Summary: When Minako wakes up one morning, it is to find that she is not alone in a bed she's never seen. Her greatest mistake was bolting that fateful dawn.

Chapter 2

* * *

The next day Minako went back to work as Usagi had to as well. Usagi was an author and generally worked out of home but today she had to go to the library for some research. Minako remembered one of her surprise visits on her friend as she was passing the library from work. Usagi didn't get much time to work as often one of her books was in the library and a person had just read it and wanted to ask questions. Which was really what sparked Usagi's sudden career change, she was still an author but now also a freelance journalist. Her author duties had her going to several meetings with readers on opening days and she even got an offer to have a book turned into a movie.

Usagi had agreed only if Minako got to play the main character in that book. Which is why Minako was off to work so early today. Usagi said as long as somebody she knew was in the movie she trusted it not to get totally mixed up. The only time their paths would cross in the work place now was at the premier in Osaka this coming fall.

Minako loved working as an actress, she was quite good at it and had several offers to move to the States to continue working but she turned them down saying she had all she needed right here.

And now it was true, she even had a love that was based in Tokyo for most of the time. All she really needed to do was find him. She pulled over to a small coffee shop and got recognized by a few people wanting her autograph. By the time she signed a few of them she finally made it up to the counter.

"Hi." She smiled at the young man behind the counter. "I would like one of your frozen coffee drinks."

"Tall, Grande, or Supreme Grande?" He asked staring at her.

That quirked the side of her lip up as he could still do his job in the face of a celebrity, something not that many people could pull off.

"Grande." She ordered.

"Mocha, Carmel, Vanilla or Toffee?"

She made a face at the last one but said normally enough with out an edge of disgust in her voice. "I'll go for the Carmel."

"Right, Frozen Carmel Grande coming right up." The boy looked behind him at the one making drinks. "Carlo dude, stop staring, make her a C and C." Carlo snapped out of it and made the drink for her.

Minako accepted it when it was finished and gave them their money and a tip as well. "Thanks." She winked good naturally at them and turned to leave, right into a hard chest. She looked up with a gasp.

"We need to talk." Was all Mr. Tall blond and Mysterious said before grabbing her wrist and puling her out of the shop with several people watching in confusion and amusement. They walked into an office building and after a few words with the doorman found a conference room to talk in.

Minako sank to a chair. "I'm going to be late to work you know, and all my efforts to wake up at this hour will go unnoticed."

"I'm going to be late for work myself." The man said uncaringly. "Besides, you didn't have trouble waking up yesterday morning even earlier."

Minako stared at him unhappily. "And your point is?" She rolled her shoulders it wasn't one of her most happy memories, the sex had been good, and she knew she loved him, she always knew about love and how to recognize the truth about it but she wasn't proud of the way she acted that and she never even learned his name.

"Do you make it a habit to go around sleeping with strange men?" His tone implied that he was angry, well she was too, but she had no idea why he would be. She suspected that he'd be happy she didn't make a mess and cause a distressful morning after.

Minako shrugged in reply. "I don't know, are you a strange man?"

"I'm a stranger." He agreed then his tone hardened. "But you didn't answer the question."

"No I guess I don't." Minako raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you the hypocrite?"

"Be quiet." His voice was harsh. Minako realized that she didn't look very good on his view. "I came here to visit a friend, and I see you hanging all over him. The next thing I know we're in my bed. Then last night I saw you again with another person I know, and don't you think it quite coincidental that I see you again this morning. For a stalker you sure like to be seen. What is it you want? Money, jewelry?" He asked. "Power?"

"What are you getting on about? I didn't even know you were around yesterday." Minako huffed then stormed to the door. "I don't think I ever want to see you again."

"That's good, because if I do see you, then I know you're after something I've got. If I see you with anybody else that I know, I will think your playing the field." His voice cut chills through her but she kept her head up high and walked out to return to her car and go to work. That man wasn't worth her time of day.

Oh but he was, even though he was cold to her today, he was so sweet and gentle and passionate last night that it made up for any remarks he could have made to her. It dawned on Minako half way through a make-out scene that she'd never see him again and if she did it wouldn't be a very happy occasion. When she had to cry, the tears were real and said her lines with perfection.

When Minako got home that day, Usagi was putting away a few dishes in the dishwasher from a late afternoon snack. Minako smiled her first real smile of the day since her confrontation with the man of her dreams as she noticed that Usagi was humming and was finally her old happy self again. "Hey Usa-chan." Minako greeted swooping to help her put away the dishes.

"Hi Minako!" Usagi beamed at her then looking at the dishes in Minako's hands. "Thank you." She walked away and was still humming.

"Did you have a nice meeting with Mr. Mysterious Kunzite?' Minako teased.

"Oh, yes, I suppose I did. But always seeing him makes me happy." Usagi shrugged unhelpfully. "He's such a nice person, and charming too when he wants to be. If fact I think he charmed me right out of my most recent distress."

"Speaking of your distress." Minako hedged unwilling to spoil her friend's good mood but having to tell her anyways. "I saw him yesterday at the Mexican restaurant that I got our food. I told him to butt out of our lives and stay there. I also may have told him that you were having a very romantic dinner with Mr. Mysterious, I didn't use his name however."

Usagi did the unexpected and smiled. "That's ok Minako, it deserves that man to be put in his place every once in awhile." Minako stared in a mixture of disbelief and jealously at Usagi's upbeat mood. Whenever Mamoru was mentioned Usagi would clam up and sulk because she didn't want to hear anything about the nuisance of her life. "What?" Usagi asked large-eyed.

"Does this Kunzite really make you that happy?" Minako questioned tightly, if she didn't know better she'd say her friend was in love with Mamoru since the first day they met.

Usagi frowned at her. "Kunzite just always shows me that what I'm doing needs to be looked at in a different way, as with Mamoru, instead of getting angry at him, I should pretend I don't care and if I act like that enough I might soon believe it. Besides I'm over Mamoru right now, he's a distraction I don't need right now." Usagi waved off Minako's concern.

Minako knew however trying to forget about the love of your life wasn't a smart idea, nor was it healthy for you. Usagi had tried that before when she was 17 and it didn't do her any good. Now she was aware of it but didn't act like she was. But Minako had a few days left to get through and then the weekend would be hers to sulk. "All right Usa-chan, I'm going to bed though and I won't be waking up until I have to go to work."

Minako was so tired she felt like honoring that promise at that minute but Usagi's voice cut into her sleepy brain. "That's all right, Rei and Jiro wanted me to go out to eat with them anyways. They told me to extend the offer to you as well."

"They'll be kissing and in their own little world." Minako whined. "I don't want to see that no matter how much I'd like to see Rei. So no thank you." Minako went to her room and collapsed on her bed, too tired to move enough to even undress.

"Goodnight Minako." Usagi called into the room and then went back to humming as if she didn't have a care in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Minako and Usagi Adventures: Loving A Man Series: Minako's Mystery: Morning Rises

5 August 2004

Summary: When Minako wakes up one morning, it is to find that she is not alone in a bed she's never seen. Her greatest mistake was bolting that fateful dawn.

Chapter 3

* * *

Minako's eyes closed sleepily but her mind drifted back to that night as she fell asleep and her dreams told her every minute detail was revealed to her. She remembered everything with such clarity that it woke her up in the morning breathless and panting at the intensity that she was blessedly allowed to forget for a day. She blamed the intense passionate rendezvous of that night's return on her meeting with the man it was based on yesterday morning.

Minako had trouble getting dressed as she finally calmed her pulses enough to raise herself out of bed. She tugged on the skirt that would only be worn to the trailer and back home, possibly if she were going out that night she may have it on longer. As she tried to pull her fleece tee-shirt on she got caught up in the holes, one arm was fine but the other was protruding out of the neck next to her head and she huffed in frustration.

She never had so much trouble with getting dressed as she was doing today. The tears she held back threatened to spill over as she couldn't get her arm untangled but she had to sit down and breath in deeply and forced herself to relax again. At the same time she tried to force the images that kept popping up in her memory and making her relive all the sweetness and passion of that night. She couldn't get rid of the memories altogether but she did manage to push them to a corner so she could deal with the problem at hand.

She eventually slipped her arm out of the hole and through the correct sleeve this time and pulled it over her torso. She smoothed the soft fabric over her slim figure, and readjusted her matching skirt. It was times like these that she was elated that she was single, if she had to suffer through that embarrassment with somebody present she would have died and never have gotten on the right tract again.

Minako walked out of her own personal paradise into the rest of the nicely decorated and surprisingly organized apartment. With two very sloppy people they had managed to keep the place looking fairly nice, even by the neat freak's standards. Their dorm rooms had never looked so well attended and as Minako closed her door, she figured the reason was because now the messes were clustered into two areas of the place. Usagi's room and her room, they were both disaster areas, though Usagi's room was looking better every year.

The door to Usagi's room was firmly shut and it was closed to several things, one of which was the ability to know if Usagi was actually in there or not. As Minako glanced to the clock on the wall it read ten o'clock and Minako figured Usagi was probably already up and out of the house by now. They never usually slept in past ten unless they had an extremely late night before.

Minako lazily poured herself a cup of the cooling coffee that was made automatically every day unless it was unplugged and sipped the mixture. Minako grimaced at the intensity of the beans made; it was time to refill them. Walking to the refrigerator she pulled it open and stuck the top half of her almost into the thing looking for the skim milk. Finding it in the way back she pulled it out and poured the coffee cup to the brink with it.

She stirred it carefully so it wouldn't overflow and gush to the sides, scorching her hand in the process. She succeeded in avoiding any unpleasantness and as she sipped the still nasty tasting coffee she allowed her mind to roam as a way to pass time while she was still alone.

She could feel his hand brushing the soft contents of her small stomach, the hand gripping her waist and sliding lower over her hip.

The coffee burned her mouth as she jerked with sudden awareness over the remembered pleasure. She had to get a hold of herself. She shook herself out of her thoughts and instead concentrated on the last half of her preparations to getting ready.

She took no time to put on any make up, it would just be redone by the makeup artist as soon as she arrived on campus and had no wish to put herself through that torture more than necessary. She shoved her freshly pedicure feet into a pair of semi new white sandals, grabbed her white purse, threw her keys into them along with her billfold and locked the door behind her all in an act of unreleased pent up energy.

As she was striding to the elevator she was hit by the need to take a deep breath and return to a state of normalness. It would do no good to be angry, especially at herself, in time all her anger would be unleashed on the man who deserved it.

Soon she was behind the wheel of her nice little car and tore off down the road, her tires spinning as she took off from a stop and took corners a little too sharply. It no longer mattered to her if she got pulled over for her increased speed and the fact that she was becoming a little dangerous if not altogether wild and unsightly.

The drive today cut off a little more that ten minutes her normal schedule but she didn't seem aware of it, she wasn't aware of most things unless they were directly in her face. She stumbled into her personal RV and dressed in the outfit her assistant had laid out for her. She threw over a terry robe and headed into the makeup room, she hadn't turned into the stickler of having the make up room separated yet, she liked talking to her co-stars.

The movie she was making was one of a true story, and Minako had to question exactly whose story it was as she sank to the floor in character as the film ran. She empathetically copied the script she had been given. There were few changes made to it, which almost followed Usagi's manuscript exactly.

Minako was in awe all over again by the depth of Usagi's characters, even to the point where there was little an actor could do to mess it up. As it was they were following the logical events as they happened except they had to skip a part yesterday because the weather wouldn't permit them with the opportunity to film that portion of it.

Looking out into the gray skies looming over her, threatening to spill its soft droplets of water onto the outdoor set. Minako sighed in disbelief, this scene should have been done a week ago but it's been put off because the weather wasn't cooperating. With her luck she'd be pulled in on Saturday, her day off, to film just those two small scenes.

"Look's like it's going to rain." Her opposite commented joining her by the window.

"It is." She agreed sadly. "What are you going to do?" She turned to look at him, and realized for the first time just how attractive he was.

"I was actually wondering if you would like to join me in drink, I know how much you like coffee, so how about a drink during happy hour?" He asked as smooth as he could without a line written for him and Minako found it charming on the cute side.

"Sure." She agreed with a large smile. "Let me change first and then I'll join you outside."

"You don't mind if we take two cars do you? I have to be home in a few hours it's my little sister's birthday."

"Ohh cute." Minako laughed lightly. "How old is she?"

"Fourteen, fifteen today." He answered, his name was Jonash and he was tall and lanky and when he said that it made him seem younger than he looked.

"And how old are you?" Minako questioned.

"I'm twenty-two." He smiled quirkily.

"Ok." Minako hid her smile and pulled him out of the building. "Let's go." He followed her out and they stopped as they were between their two trailers. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

They went to a bar to just have a few drinks and then they went their separate ways. Minako was done with work for the week and decided to just go home.

Minako sank into her favorite chair and swung her feet up onto the footrest. She grabbed the TV remote and flipped it on. The station she was looking for was the only one she had wanted and was relieved she didn't have to go flipping for them. She figured she was the last one using the TV. It didn't surprise her, nobody in the apartment really watched the tube but they had it because they were entertaining all the time.

She bobbed her head as a good song came across the speakers. Her head beat along with the tune. She was relaxing completely for the first time since seeing her mystery guy again. Minako's thoughts wondered to when he accused her of being a fortune hunter, obviously not knowing who she was, the creep. She was getting worked up again and settled back down into her chair. She would forget about him. He didn't exist; everything would be all, right…

Breathe Minako, breathe. That's it, deep breaths; the jerk isn't worth your time. Calm thoughts, like what are you going to do this weekend… Absolutely nothing, the creep…

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the jerk out of her thoughts. She sighed and leaned back in her chair shrieking as it jerked back and she was afraid she was going to fall backwards. But it stopped and she landed back in the nice comfy confines, it had only opened up into the reclining position. She waited for her nerves to settle and breathed deeply. She was ok; nothing further was going to happen.

Usagi busted in through the door in a flurry of action. She was almost out of it again when she notice Minako. She hulled to a stop and looked over at her. "Hi!" She said with perk in her voice. "I was actually going to look for you but something came up and I had to go for a bit."

"Why were you looking for me?" Minako asked cautiously, anything when Usagi was in this mood _couldn't_ be good.

"I thought it'd be nice if you came along with me to Kunzite's house this weekend. It'll do us both a world of good." She paused in thought, looking Minako over. "You know, if you hadn't been in love with this tall blond mysterious man of yours I would have thought that you and Kunzite would hit it off well."

"Well luckily I am in love otherwise I'd have to sue you for taking my job without asking." Minako looked tempted, maybe she did need to get out of dodge for a while, maybe then she wouldn't run into him again and get told to get lost.

Usagi shared her joke with a small smile while nodding. "Will you think about it? I have to run to get these facts over to the firm. We'll leave Thursday after work."

"I don't need to think about it, I'll go." Minako told her and braced herself as her friend launched herself into her arms.

"You won't regret it. Kunzite's the sweetest person you'll ever meet though he denies it, says it'll ruin his reputation if I spread it around. I've told him about you too. So I know he's dying to meet you."

"Usagi!" Minako held up her hands. "I thought you had to run. You can explain this all to me in the car when we're driving to him."

Usagi eeped and was out the door faster than she came in. She was good for a good laugh, Minako decided as she settled into her chair and the negative thoughts about the jerk subsided. Maybe meeting this Kunzite would help her forget about her Mr. Mysterious, the creep.


	4. Chapter 4

Minako and Usagi Adventures: Loving A Man Series: Minako's Mystery: Morning Rises

5 August 2004

Summary: When Minako wakes up one morning, it is to find that she is not alone in a bed she's never seen. Her greatest mistake was bolting that fateful dawn.

Chapter 4

* * *

Minako was following Usagi through the busy streets of Tokyo when she ran into a person walking around the corner. "Umph." Her small friend grunted before she went sprawling onto the sidewalk. She however jumped right back up when she noticed who it was. "Stop running into me!"

"Only when you stop running into me." He sneered. "As if you didn't notice it's always _you_ running into _me_."

"Um, Mamoru, it was you who ran into Usagi this time, we were going straight and it was you who was rounding the corner." Minako piped in and it was the only thing that he allowed to register before he totally blocked her out and narrowed in on her equally blond friend.

"Even so blondie, it's always you so it's jux reward."

"Hmp."

Mamoru seemed annoyed at her noncommittal stance. "What are your ladies plans for the weekend?" He decided to change tactics and spared Minako a glance, albeit reluctantly.

Minako smirked, she and everybody else in a fifty foot radius could tell the two were madly in love with each other but only a few would know that they were also in love with themselves and it was only a person outside the immediate situation, that being Mamoru and Usagi in argumentation, would know both of those. Not that being in love with themselves was a bad thing; it kept Usagi on her feet whenever she was feeling depressed. With Mamoru however it kept him from telling her the truth.

Usagi shrugged.

"Not seeing that Mr. Ugly again are you?"

Usagi glanced slyly up at him. "Why? Not jealous are you?"

"Of you? No way."

Minako saw that even to Usagi it was the wrong answer for somebody known for not messing up on small details, like him instead of you. But only Minako knew of the two-some that it had been on purpose, so he didn't outright lie.

Usagi however took it another way. She started to crack up. Mamoru's eyes narrowed on her and they practically demanded she spill the beans. Usagi caught the look and she laughed even harder. "I-I didn't know, I didn't know you swung that way!"

Minako and Mamoru finally caught on and Minako joined in on the laughter. Mamoru's gaze swung to her. "Oh come on, it's funny!" She protested when he landed that burning leer at her.

Mamoru cleared his throat. "If you're quite finished hacking it up Ordango, it'd probably be a good time to tell me what you're doing so I can avoid you."

"Oh, no worries Mamo-baka." She said it with the sweetest, honey-laced voice possible and gave him a look equal to it, Minako silently applauded. "Because the guy I had dinner with happened to still be there in the morning and we've been invited to his home, isn't that right Minako?"

Minako shook her head happily. "Incorrect Usagi, he was there _two _nights."

Usagi pondered this before agreeing. "I guess you were right, it was just so magical, so mind blowing that it all seemed to blur into one day. If you know what I mean." Usagi winked at Mamoru. None of it had been a lie, Kunzite had been in Tokyo for two nights and he was over in that last morning, but she could at least make it sound good. "So you see Mamoru, there will be no possibility of _you_ running into me for at least a good four days."

Minako shrugged. "After that, you never know what'll happen."

Mamoru watched them walk down and out of sight, with his fists clenching. Minako noticed however his tense stance and was happy that her friend had finally beaten the man at his own game.

She hummed as they looked at the storefronts. In one of the windows was a beautifully crafted golden hinted butterscotch yellow dress. Minako halted as she stared at the creation, she dimly heard Usagi recognizing her inability to move and came back to stare up at the dress as well. "Go try it on." Her friend gently nudged and Minako went into the store and told the counter lady what she wanted.

They came out a few minutes later with the dress tissue wrapped in a medium paper bag with the store's logo on it.


	5. Chapter 5

Minako and Usagi Adventures: Loving A Man Series: Minako's Mystery: Morning Rises

5 August 2004

Summary: When Minako wakes up one morning, it is to find that she is not alone in a bed she's never seen. Her greatest mistake was bolting that fateful dawn.

Chapter 5

* * *

The following day their bags were packed and they sat on a train to Niigata. It was a small town not too far from them and it bordered on the Sea of Japan front. Kunzite wasn't going to pick them up in fact he had given Usagi the key to his house years previously for use whenever she felt she needed it.

He'd be at a meeting until at least midnight and he'd see them the next morning before the party he had planned for that night. Minako was a little skeptic on Kunzite's intentions towards Usagi any guy other than Mamoru was bad news for them. Usagi only loved Mamoru and any guy who had tried to sway her towards him had ended up heart broken and put Usagi in tears because she felt bad.

But Kunzite was an old friend she never knew about so he couldn't be that bad. She did worry about how Kunzite would take an uninvited guest in his house and she voiced her worries to Usagi. Usagi brushed it off saying he'd love it.

When they arrived at the house Minako gasped. It wasn't a house at all but a beach mansion with an amazing view from just the outside. The house itself was breathtaking. There were large picture windows and airy colors inside the stucco-Japanese palace. She now knew why Usagi couldn't wait to come visit here.

"How come you never told me you had friends in such high places?" Minako questioned her best friend.

"Um, Minako, honey, do you recall what you are? Do you recall what Ami is? Or in fact, any of our friends are, including me?"

"That's not the same thing. It's easy to be famous or a good doctor in Tokyo but here? You have to be talented to live here and make a fortune."

"You're silly." Usagi tugged Minako inside. "Come, I'll show you to your room so you can hang up that gorgeous dress for tomorrow's party, it's usually a formal affair so you'll want to look top shape. There'll be a party later this weekend that's more relaxed on the dress code. Oh and I've got to show you the pool."

"There's a pool too?" Minako asked on a breath.

"It's under a retractable roof so you can go anytime."

"Is there a canopy bedroom outside or is it just a living room or a whatever? You know how the rich like to do it now in nice places."

"There's a patio under a canopy but its more like sheer curtains falling to give a sense of privacy while enjoying the sun." Usagi admitted. "But for the most part he's just like us, average guy and all that jazz."

"You're weird in this house."

"You're one to talk." Usagi rolled her eyes. "Now come on, let's go for a swim once we get you settled in."

"What about you? I still can't believe how light you packed."

"I tried to warn you that I had all the necessities here. Like the blow dryer and different size curling irons and straighteners. Plus a multitude of clothes I'd only want to wear here. Also a few other effects. I only bring a couple of new outfits and a few things every time which I bring back with me."

"That's why I didn't bring my curling rod or straightener." Minako sighed. "Lead the way madam hostess."

Usagi giggled and showed her to an aquamarine room that had her gasping again at the amazingness of the house.

"I'll leave you to it. I'm going to go change and I'll meet you downstairs."

"You sure I'm not going to get lost?"

"I doubt it." Usagi winked and disappeared out of the room.

Minako changed into a black bikini that didn't show anything more than what was appropriate and still allow her a nice even tan with the minimum number of pale lines.

She headed down the steps and found Usagi wearing a swimsuit that was a multitude of greens and blues through circles and dots under a white cover-up. Two towels were draped over her arm one with a hot Hawaiian man who was uncovered to his waist and the other of a Greek who was not quite so covered up. She was given the Greek male towel and they laid it over the back of their chair under two personal umbrellas that kept the chairs cool to sit on. They could move them when they sat to sunbath but they opted not to as Usagi stripped herself of the flimsy cover up and dove into the pool. Minako kicked off her sandals and followed her friend into the refreshing crystal water.

The sides and floor was padded as Minako pushed off the bottom to reach the surface again. She shook the water out of her face and did a lazy back crawl cutting through the surface of the water.

Usagi pulled herself out of the cool water and moved her towel to the ground by the rest of her items and turned the umbrella so she could relax. She waited until she was completely dry before applying sunscreen. That was where Minako and Usagi differed in skin types. If Usagi didn't apply sunscreen on within a half hour of being in the sun she would burn to a crisp but Minako could apply it whenever and whether she did or not she'd get a nice even dark tan within a few hours. Minako swore she had some bohemian blood in herself.

Minako did a flip in the water and swam to the other side of the pool. The fountain kicked on and Minako accidentally swallowed the water not expecting it. She came to the surface sputtering after sinking. She spat the water out and decided it was time to get out of the pool. She joined her friend and sprawled out on the lounger next to her and almost promptly fell asleep. Half an hour she woke up completely dry and a little hot. She pulled the umbrella back over her and applied the sunscreen before pulling out her Ipod and relaxed listening to music.

When she woke again Usagi was doing flips into the water from the diving board that was twenty feet high easily. She admired her friend's dexterity before she turned off her music and climbed the ladder of the smaller board and dived back into the water. It felt good to refresh after both naps. She cut across the water this time avoiding the periodically sprouting fountain and did many laps before coming back out. Her skin was like prunes and she figured she'd take a shower and be done for the day.

Usagi was already ahead of her donning her cover up again. "There's a shower right next to your room, it has shampoo and conditioner for both boys and girls you'll know which to use when you get there. There's vanilla lotion, I stocked it myself. There's pretty much anything you want short of makeup. I think I might take a nap after my shower before dinner tonight so whatever you want to do is fine, don't be afraid to explore the grounds. I'll have Kunzite give you a formal tour tomorrow, I'm sure you'll like it, he gives the best ones."

"I'm sure." Minako couldn't help but think her friend was smitten or at least had a crush on her mysterious man even though she loved another. Then again she might just idolize her old friend or they were that close. She didn't really care. Usagi gave her a look and Minako shrugged. "Ok you convinced me without me even meeting him, he's amazing."

"He really is and I know what you're thinking, but he's just perfect. I had liked him at one point but we're more like siblings now than possible love interests. It's kind of like Motoki and I or you and I."

"It's just I've never met him, and until this week I didn't even know about him."

"He likes to keep a low profile and I don't get to see him very often and I forget to tell you about him because you don't know him and the stories are more interesting when you've met him."

"So from now on you'll be telling me stories of him and I'll be laughing hysterically?"

"You'll at least understand them." Usagi stretched and yawned at the same time. "Just remember to get out before your skin turns to soup." She laughed as she walked away.

Minako rolled her eyes and headed to her own bed chambers, Usagi was only on the other side of the same floor. Apparently there were five floors. The main one which was where you entered and had every amenity. The second floor which had a library and a few other things. The third floor had Kunzite's study and his rooms. The fourth floor which was Usagi's floor it seemed like and any guest or guests she brought along. The fifth floor was for any crashers for the night.

If Minako didn't know Usagi was in the house she doubted they'd ever cross paths unless purely by accident and she'd probably get lost in a second. She didn't understand how drunken and disorderly people who stayed the night managed to make it to the fifth floor without passing out on the way or getting off on the wrong floor. Usagi confided with her that sometimes if they were so drunk they'd just fall asleep on the floor or the swarm of couches on the first floor but usually a plastic covering was placed over them if it was turning into that kind of party.

Kunzite usually had the party catered in and the helpers would gage if there was any need for the covers. They would be gone by morning but he liked the little extra help to watch over everybody until everybody on the main floor was gone.

Minako grabbed a towel and entered her shower. She'd be interested to meet this Kunzite fellow, from his actions alone he sounded caring but very stuck up but he liked to host wild parties and he could give fairly good advice but she didn't completely agree with it.

She turned the water onto fairly warm there was nothing like a luke-warm to warm shower even in the summer unless she was sticky and would becomes so again with the switch of the handle. She lathered the shampoo into her hair and let the water drip down her body as it washed the soap away. She turned and it cleaned her face. She pushed away the water from her eyes and massaged conditioner into her ends.

She washed it out before she herself got out and rubbed her body down to dry off. She wrapped her silk robe around her body and twisted her hair up with the towel so she could change before administrating any curls or drying it.

She changed into lightweight linen shorts and a multi-layered lace top. She took out her bag of bobby pins and twisted small strands into a circle that she pinned to her head. It was heavy by the time she finished and while Usagi was used to seeing her like this she was in a foreign house and she didn't know who would see her. She decided on a blond wig instead of a hat. She got it from work when they threatened to cut her hair otherwise. Now her hair ended just at her shoulders.

She bounced downstairs and saw a plate full of fruit sitting out ready to be ate before dinner. She nibbled on a few strawberries before she pulled a plate forward and put a few pieces on her plate of cantaloupe and muskmelon.

Usagi was nowhere to be seen. Just as she was getting bored Usagi popped into the room. "Hey Mina-chan." She smiled largely at her. "Sorry I received a phone call and I had to take it."

"That's ok." Minako replied and looked around for a place to sit.

"Over here." Usagi grabbed a plate and picked out a few pieces of fruit before leading her to a nook with benches by the windows that looked out onto the sea.

"Do you ever go swimming in the ocean?"

"Only when Kunzite's here. Sometimes the tides change so drastically it's good to have somebody know that you're in the water when it happens. He doesn't usually join me for that swim but he usually knows before they do, either by a weather report or how the sky darkens or something but he's pretty good at knowing when it's safe and when it isn't."

"Oh." Minako turned and looked out upon the sandy shores. It just looked so peaceful as the waves road up the shore then shrunk away into the loving embrace of their mother, the sea.

Minako stood there a few more minutes watching what had always been her fascination as a little girl, it was always her dream to end up living somewhere she could go running into the sea and swim and then come back and lay in the sun or have a peaceful dinner at a nice restaurant whenever and wherever she wanted.

Usagi didn't let her remorse for long and pulled her out of her thoughts by a suggestion of a pool game.

Minako tore her gaze away and followed Usagi into one of the other rooms. This room had the pool table and a stereo system was set up so it could be heard in a few different ones including the adjacent room which held a foosball table and another room with a pin pong table. "There's one with a dart board as well." Usagi motioned to a room where the doors were closed. "There's a bar in there too so people can drink and throw darts, very safe huh?"

Minako shrugged. She'd been to a few parties where there was a bar in the most dangerous room but the people that drank it were usually playing something a little more tame like cards or billiards. "Any room with a card table?"

Usagi paused. "Yes, it's fairly small compared to these but it's on the other side of the pin pong room. Do you fancy a game?"

"Not without a lot of boys to make the night interesting." Minako was thinking of the last time she played poker, it had been a strip game which she ended up the winner and more than half were men down to the suit they were born in, some were women too and it had been forbidden to put something on unless you had the complete wardrobe made by other people's clothing. Minako giggled to herself and shook her head when Usagi looked at her.

Usagi shrugged and set up the table. Minako broke and made a stripe in. Usagi sunk two solids after Minako missed her next shot. Then Usagi sunk in another one but she missed on her third attempt.

Usagi won the game but neither cared. They were too busy singing along with the newest pop hit song by the Idols to feel any competition.

When their game was over Usagi apologized but she was exhausted and wanted to retire to her room. Minako followed suit and removed her wig and changed into a silk slip and slid into bed. She had the best night's sleep she could remember having for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Minako and Usagi Adventures: Loving A Man Series: Minako's Mystery: Morning Rises

5 August 2004

Summary: When Minako wakes up one morning, it is to find that she is not alone in a bed she's never seen. Her greatest mistake was bolting that fateful dawn.

Chapter 6

* * *

The following morning Minako woke up and stretched out her limbs. She yawned and then slipped out of bed. She threw a matching silk robe over her slender figure and undid her hair and ran her fingers through it to smooth it out a little. She walked into also matching slippers and strolled down stairs.

Usagi was already awake and dictating to the kitchen help where she would like everything for the morning breakfast.

"Good lord Usagi, there's a lot of food for the two of us here."

"Kunzite will be home at any minute and I wanted to make sure he had whatever he wanted."

"You mean he didn't come home last night?"

"No, he had to stay late and he said he was coming in the morning, unless something popped up."

"I hope it hasn't. I wanted to meet the man who makes my best friend smile more radiantly than the love of her life does."

"Nobody does it better than he, not even Kunzite." Usagi chided good naturedly. "Now, no more talking about the idiot. What do you think of this?"

Minako tried the pastry Usagi held out to her and when she took a bite her mouth practically watered. "Oh my god."

"We'll take five dozen of those." Usagi told the caterer.

"I have a feeling not all of this food is for this morning?"

"Nope, some is being tested for tonight's party. I always do the testing in the morning so then I don't eat anything that night because I'm so full from breakfast."

"You seem more like the hostess than our erstwhile male is."

"He tends to set up the parties in Tokyo for me while I'm running around like a headless chicken and I return the favors for him here by setting up for the kind of party he prefers at the moment, that's all."

"Wouldn't this house get lonely?"

"It does when I'm alone, but you'd have to ask him that, he's been here for five years, I think he likes it or at least calls it home. You've got to understand though that the walls are usually echoing with people coming to visit. He's got a huge amount of family and despite that he's kind of a loner. He also, I don't know, loves living here, Kunzite loves the freedom and space but I don't know if he gets lonely. He's got a lot of hired help around who he's friends with." Usagi shrugged. "I love the man like a brother but I don't understand everything he chooses."

Minako put away little tidbits that she wanted to ask the man who played such a huge part in her best friend's life but whom she hadn't heard of before last week. She'd have to be subtle, she doubted he even knew of her existence.

Usagi glanced up and noticed Minako's frown. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him before, I either thought I told you about him or I don't know why I didn't say anything. I see him so on again off again so it didn't seem important."

"That's a lie Usagi and you know it. I know exactly why you didn't tell me about him. He's a part of your old world, before high school and anybody who didn't live in that time was kept hidden from the world of ours. You never talk about the life before sophomore year and nobody else does either. You, Jiro, Makoto, Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru are a part of that life and yet none of you talk about it, at least not to the rest of us, that I know of."

Usagi sighed. "You're right, this is a different world, one that I've kept hidden from a lot of people including you. I'm not quite sure who all knows about it but I don't want to talk about that period of time, at least not right now."

All Minako really knew about that time was now she knew Usagi knew a boy named Kunzite who she still knew very well and forgot to mention and that Usagi's dad had held a very powerful government position and instead of running for reelections, which he would have won in a land slide, he stepped down and now was a photojournalist. Before Minako could relent, she had never cared before, the past was the past and only the time she knew Usagi mattered, Usagi was already onto the next thing.

"You know what, I've already decided on the major food, if there's anything you'd like added don't hesitate to tell them, they'll make sure it's stocked." She glanced at her watch. "I'll meet up with you later." She was out of the room before Minako could say anything and Minako was left again at the vast display of food.

"Anything you'd like to try Miss or know you want at the party?" One of the cooks questioned her.

Minako slowly shook her head as she answered. "No, that'll be quite all right. Whatever her _highness_ has figured out is good enough for the _man of the house _and I don't want to change this nice little family unit." Minako couldn't explain the jealousy that suddenly consumed her, but it wasn't at Usagi for anything she had, it was at Mr. Mysterious who monopolized her best friend's attention and knew things about her that she'd never know and he probably took it for granted.

Minako sighed, it probably wasn't the best way to handle a man she had yet to meet, it wouldn't set a good beginning if she was already angry with him. She wandered the house, finding her way in what she considered the side of the house, seeing as how the back lead to the sea. Here there was a garden and she sank onto a wicker bench with a thick cushion. She stared at the flowers drifting in the breeze. She spent so long there, that the sun shifted positions and it was already afternoon.

She pulled herself up to her feet and stretched, she wondered what happened to her dear blond friend, and why she had to pull away so quickly that morning. Minako had nothing to do so she went in search of Kunzite's library. He should have been back by then, and Usagi was probably already talking with him somewhere in the house. But walking outside of Kunzite's study, she did hear a voice, but it was Usagi's alone. The door was cracked open and Minako pushed it aside to see Usagi in the heavy black chair with her feet propped up onto the dark masculine desk and the phone in the crook of her neck as she doddled on a pad of paper.

Minako listened in for awhile, and then realized it was a work call with one of her employers as a freelancer. Minako glared at her friend, she was supposed to be on vacation, wasn't that what the two of them were here for? But then she was laughing at something the other person said and Minako realized that with Usagi, nothing was seriously ever that important, she could find happiness in anything.

Minako shut the door on her friend with a soft click, she'd question their host's location later. Just because she was antsy and wanting to forget about the face that kept popping up into her mind's eye, didn't mean she could take it out on her friend. Usagi had brought her here so they both could relax and enjoy a few days out of the city, except for this phone call, Minako hadn't seen Usagi do anything else but just that.

Minako sought out a book that would help her pass the time, she found a light read in the back, no doubt one of Usagi's and then slipped out to the beach and found a lounger in the little gatehouse and pulled it so it almost reached the location that waves would come up and tickle her feet. Minako kicked off her tan sandals and sank into her seat, the sun was nice and high, the temperature was warm and the sea was a refreshing cool.

Her book was only a few pages into it before it laid forgotten against her chest and she fell asleep with memories of her own mysterious man. She only called Usagi's Kunzite Mr. Mysterious because she'd never met him whereas her own tall, blond and _mysterious_ was so because he had mysterious actions and she really didn't know him. As he'd demonstrated himself the only time she'd run into him, the creep. He had the gall to call her a gold digger, when it took two to tango and his tongue had proven how well he could dance, long before they even got to the bedroom.

A hand was on her shoulder, rousing her awake gently and she looked up into a pair of blue eyes very similar to her own and blond hair falling into them as they looked at her in concern. Minako smiled reassuringly. "The book put me to sleep." It probably would have if she hadn't had such a sleepless night. "It's good but complicated. Too many characters that have such deep personalities." Not that she'd actually gotten far enough into it to read more than just the introduction of each character.

Usagi looked at the cover and her lips twitched. "Minako, I didn't realize you hated my work that much."

Minako's eyes narrowed for a moment and she squinted at the title page, but she didn't see Usagi's name claiming it. "I thought it was a light read from what I read of the title and the summary."

"It's definitely not that." Usagi shook her head with a laugh, it was evening and the sun was setting over the sea, Minako could see the sun dipping into the water and casting lines towards her. "That's probably one of the most complicated books I had to write, and it's probably one of the most complicated books to read of this century."

Minako frowned, it was only a couple hundred pages long. "Why isn't it your name?"

"It was one of my first books, I was writing under an alias because I was afraid of what I would find once I put myself out there." Usagi took the book from her friend's hands. "Come on, you need to get ready, the party will be starting in a few hours."

"I want to read that." Minako protested as Usagi tucked it under her arm and picked up half of the lounger. Minako helped her carry it back to where she found it and tried to snatch the book back. "Its probably not as bad as you claim it is, I was just too tired to dissect the characters at the time. I promise I wont insult it again!"

Usagi shook her head. "Kunzite was never supposed to have this anyways, he promised me he wouldn't purchase it. I thought for sure that if he did, he'd get rid of the copies. He knows better."

"I want to read it!" Minako plucked it from her fingers and ran back towards the house. If it gave her a clue into Usagi's past and maybe even into this mysterious man that she had a soft spot for, she would take it.

"Minako!" Usagi yelled, chasing her. "Please don't! It's a horrible piece of work, I only sold 300 copies."

"I don't care." Minako ducked under an eave and up the stairs and slammed the door into Usagi's face with a laugh and locked the door and then hid the book that wasn't easily found. Since she didn't know the aquamarine room that well, Minako was stuck with an almost obvious answer and tucked it in between the bed springs and mattress.

Usagi pounded on the door for a brief moment but gave up and went to her own room to prepare for the evening. Minako never got a chance to ask Usagi if Kunzite had returned. Oh well, she'd find out soon enough, if he'd attended the party in rumpled clothing or formally dressed. Minako duck in for a quick shower, throwing her hair up into a water-resistant cap and got the sand and salt off of her legs.

She toweled off and shimmied into the dress she just bought. The golden hints in the butterscotch yellow dress played up the natural tints in her own hair and yet still managed to off set it so she didn't look like she was one color. Her hair fell in waves down her back due to her preparation the day before and she shook them out to make sure they didn't spring in different directions, but they were as perfect as if she'd used an iron on them.

She added small touches, like soft blue gems dangling from her ears and settled over the neckline of her dress. It complimented the dress and brought out her eyes even more.

She slid her feet into a pair of golden heels and touched up her make-up before sliding out of her room. Usagi was starting to head down the stairs when she made her appearance and Usagi paused, so she could walk with her friend, she seemed to have forgotten all about the issue of the book and smiled broadly as she took in her friend's appearance. "You look gorgeous Mina-chan!"

Minako blushed a slight pink color at her friend's compliment. She walked with Usagi down the steps and to the main floor, four flights down. "Thank you, Usa-chan, you too."

"Kunzite will just love you!" Usagi giggled, but then quit them all together as a thought she wasn't privy to ran through her mirror image's head. "Sorry, I keep forgetting you like a guy and Kunzite admitted to me that he had met a girl in the recent past."

"Has he returned?" Minako wondered.

"Yeah, he got in only five minutes ago, he knocked to say he was going to take a shower, I imagine he's just getting out of it now. Guests should be arriving any minute now. I'm sorry you didn't get to meet him before all the commotion, he had a really busy day that cropped up out of nowhere. I have a feeling he's going to be a little cranky tonight, so he might slip away early. He promised that this weekend though he'll be completely free."

Minako smiled gently at her friend, that was nice, Usagi always seemed happier when Kunzite was around. Though she'd only seen the effect twice. Maybe if she met this man, she might be able to persuade Usagi to forget about Mamoru altogether and go after someone that was actually good for her. Minako straightened, what was she thinking? Mamoru and Usagi were made for each other, they were just too pigheaded to understand it and treat each other like they were meant to.

"It's a shame you two didn't meet earlier. When you were both free, it would have been nice to have my favorite two people together."

"Don't let Makoto, Ami or Rei hear that!" Minako teased and Usagi looked scandalized that she could have let that slip when she hadn't meant it like that. "Not to mention Motoki or the other guys! What about your poor dear brother?" Minako couldn't help but push it a little more. Usagi was the diplomat too often during the arguments that cropped up occasionally between the group growing up. She had always loved everyone equally.

Usagi looked around quickly before leaning into Minako's shoulder so she wouldn't be over heard by anyone, it didn't matter that those that they were talking about weren't there. "I've always liked you the best." She winked and pulled away.

Minako laughed, Usagi was too precious some days. "That's what I like to hear." A voice said from behind them, and it was too familiar and with tense shoulders, Minako turned towards the speaker.


	7. Chapter 7

Minako and Usagi Adventures: Loving A Man Series: Minako's Mystery: Morning Rises

5 August 2004

Summary: When Minako wakes up one morning, it is to find that she is not alone in a bed she's never seen. Her greatest mistake was bolting that fateful dawn.

Chapter 7

* * *

She didn't have to raise her eyes past the broad chest to know her earlier guess was right, but she did anyways to see the reaction on his face. He gapped as recognition set in for him as well and Usagi bounced up and down next to Minako before he could cut into her.

"Kunzite!" Usagi grinned jumping forward to grab his arm. "This is Minako! I've told you all about her, remember? Isn't she as pretty as I've always said?"

Kunzite was glaring daggers at Minako, and it didn't look like he was going to answer, and if he did, it would probably have been something sharp and biting. Yet Usagi was waiting for a response and Kunzite pulled his eyes from the slightly taller blond in front of him to the shorter one at his side. His voice was gentle, belying the emotions that were no doubt rolling within him, and Minako was promptly impressed and disgusted by his control. "Of course Usagi, I know better than to disregard your observations, they're as sharp as ever. She's very beautiful, that is very present and cannot be contended."

Minako couldn't help but glare at that comment, it was an obvious lie if he thought her so keen on judgment, then he wouldn't hate Minako so much. Then why would he agree to her beauty in one swoop? Unless of course he was being cruel with his words, being ironic in his opinion, as being beautiful on the outside was all that she was. Usagi had noticed the tension as well, if not only a minute too late, because she had not been expecting it.

"Is something wrong, Kunzite?" Usagi removed herself from his arm and slid between her 'favorite people' as she didn't want either getting hurt. "Perhaps you should call off the party." Usagi bit her lip as her eyes roamed over his face.

Kunzite's own lips firmed and he shook his head in the negative. "I deserve a break, and you've been working hard on it like always, and I know you were looking forward to it. We'll have a fun night, I assure you." Kunzite took a moment before he relaxed his body and grinned at Usagi, and Minako's breath was punctured from her abdomen, she'd never seen anything like it before, it was beautiful. "I'm sorry, I was reminded of someone when I saw your friend, I'll behave."

Usagi spun towards Minako and took the taller girl's hand in her own. "Please forgive Kunzite." She tugged Minako the few steps forward and took Kunzite's hand in her other one. "I guess formal introductions are a little off, but I hope the two of you will get along well." Usagi was just bubbling over with excitement, and Minako felt that the pixie blond had been planning this meeting for a long time and it finally came to fruition and it didn't matter if it didn't go according to plan, as long as they tried. Minako felt a little cheated from her job, she was the matchmaker, she had many relationships under her belt, she always knew when two people were in love with each other, it just took a little prompting. Usagi couldn't be her replacement in this matter. For even though Minako already knew she was in love with Kunzite, there was no way this relationship would ever work. First off, he hated her and thought she was a tramp, second off, he was uncouth and rude. That was just what she knew about him already.

Over Usagi's head as they shook hands in greeting, Kunzite's icy stare was back and it felt as if Minako would be frozen to the spot before he took a mallet to her and shattered her apart, just like her broken heart, all over his expensive floor. He'd probably have his servants put plastic over it first so as to not mess anything up or even have proof that she'd even once ghosted a presence within these halls.

Minako felt herself fizzle out of the excitement she had once shared with Usagi about this party and it was all due to the man she had never wanted to see again but couldn't wait until their next run in. She now understood Usagi's plight all that much more. But where Usagi and Mamoru both knew they loved one another, and were afraid to show it, theirs was a friendly if annoying banter, Kunzite on the other hand would skin her alive and throw her in jail the first moment he could get his hands on her.

Kunzite and Usagi chatted for awhile, and he watched Minako out of the corner of his eye the whole time. Usagi tried to drag Minako into the conversation, but she had nothing to add and Kunzite found he had lost the ability to speak to anyone but the other blond, refusing to say another word. Usagi's cheerful expression and buzz was slowly dying as she realized that there was no way to get these two to get along and that they were determined to avoid one another with all of their might, and there was nothing she could do about it. She had been so assured that Minako and Kunzite would fall into one another's arms right away, and she knew it had all to do with the man beside her. Minako could see the dawning occur within those blue irises and the narrowing as another plan formed and Minako wished she could stop her friend in her tracks now. No matter what it was, it wasn't going to work. If Motoki and Minako putting their heads together for years wasn't successful in Usagi and Mamoru's case, Usagi had no hope on her own.

Every time Usagi would head in Minako's direction, Kunzite would pull her back with an intense question or slid between them, cutting off her path and if Minako twitched Kunzite overreacted and Usagi finally got frustrated and huffed, heading towards the kitchen with the claim she was going to check up on the progress and that the two of them should stop acting like children and pretend to at least get along.

Kunzite snapped his head to Minako as soon as Usagi was out of yelling distance. "What the hell do you think you're playing at here?"

"What? I'm not with any guy you know this time!" Minako snapped back, irritated by the ice incarnate in front of her.

"No, you aren't, you are with someone a lot more vulnerable to your conniving ways. Stay away from her!" Kunzite growled. "Usagi is off limits in your plans. Leave her out of it."

Minako humphed. "Yeah right, she's my friend, you can't dictate to me who I talk to and who I don't. It's just unfortunate that you know a similar circle of people I do. But tough luck, deal with it."

Kunzite gripped Minako's upper arm, and pulled her towards him, and she twisted to stay away from his furious face. "Usagi stays out of this. Anything you are planning to get at me, you can't include her. She's already been through enough. If you even hurt a hair on her head, I will boot you out of this house as soon as I hear it snap and I will press charges against you in any possible way that I can. The only reason you are still standing here is because Usagi wants you presence, if that _ever_ changes, you'll know before she does."

His warning chilled Minako to the bone, but Minako knew better than to take it lying down. Usagi would never change her mind on the Minako matter and if she knew that Kunzite was threatening her- ooh, it was her blackmail against him. "Maybe I should tell Usagi about your threat. What do you think she'd have to say about you manhandling her best friend?"

Kunzite shoved Minako away with a snort. "You are not her best friend, you might have managed to convince her of that in you devious schemes, but no one looks out for her more than I do and she loves no one more than me."

"You are sadly mistaken." Minako tsked while shaking her head. "Things change. Usagi has gotten over you. Haven't you heard? She loves another."

"I am watching you, one foot out of line and I don't care if Usagi protests or not, you will be gone. She doesn't know what's best for her."

"They aren't your decisions to make. I'm her roommate, or hasn't she told you that? I know all about what you've told her on other matters, and I have to say, you've been wrong the whole damn time. You're wrong about this too, and you'll be wrong if you ever dare touch me again. _I_ will press charges if you assault me again."

"It'll be your word against mine, I've got proof you've been stalking me, this is the last straw, wiggling you way into her apartment, and now coming into my home?" Kunzite shook his head in disgust.

Their words, though unable to be overheard were said in fierce hissing and Minako lost her patience, she opened her mouth to yell at him and set him straight once and for all, but the door opened unannounced and people started filing in, dressed in elaborate fancy gowns and tuxedos. Kunzite left her side to mingle with them and be a good host.

Minako was left stewing and simmering until she cooled down enough to handle the pleasantries. She was recognized by a few and she hushed them to keep it a secret, she was trying to keep a low profile. She knew better than to let Kunzite realize that she was an actress it would either fuel his distrust or allow him to back out of admitting he was wrong to her face. She wanted to throw her own success in his face and see his reaction when he learned just who she was and why he didn't matter to her. That even that night not even a week ago had been a mistake.

Usagi was seen fluttering around between the groups and Minako heard her laughing several times, she apparently knew everyone, for the most part, there were a few new people and stragglers that had tagged along with the entourage. Usagi pulled Minako from a conversation and introduced her to a group of people, one of which was a very promising director on his way up and Minako was surprised to learn that her favorite movie of all times was his work. He wasn't very well known yet and he was flattered to hear that she preferred his work to those that were well esteemed.

The whole time, though he didn't let it appear like anything was wrong and was cracking jokes and was deep in conversation, Minako could feel his glare on her back. It burned hotter when she was near Usagi and Minako couldn't help wonder again what the relationship was between those two. Minako's eyes caught sight of him occasionally though, his pale blond hair like the threads off a cornstalk shinned in the light and he had it pulled back into a pony-tale at the nape of his neck. She knew from running her own hands through it, that loose it rested about his shoulders. It was a very unusual look for someone who ran in these circles and was as powerful and rich as he was. It wasn't very professional looking, she had thought he was an actor or an artist of some sort when they'd first met. It had been at a party her dear friend Chaz had thrown.

Chaz had been dating Rei before she had fallen head over heels for Jiro and couldn't be separated from since. Chaz was a bluesy artist and a free spirit, it had been a wonder that Rei would ever date someone so dark in the first place, but then again, Rei had a long time where she had been trying to find herself. But the two had only met when Chaz had taken a job at the temple Rei had been staying at with her grandfather when he tried to do an honest day's work, or at least research of it to see if it could motivate a new direction. Having met Rei, his work did take a new direction, but while it earned him millions, Minako couldn't agree it had done either of them any good. It only made them both more depressed.

Yet, after the two split, Minako remained good friends with Chaz and had been inundated with his circle of friends. Over the years, and many introductions, Minako realized that Chaz only knew artist types and it was only those types that stuck around for longer than a week, understanding him better than those who had a vague but fleeting interest into his psyche. That's what had drawn Rei and what had pushed her away. His work spoke for itself and his personal life was always questionable.

So even if Kunzite was a business person, to Minako he had to be in the arts somehow. Looking around his mansion by the sea, she had to rethink that theory, art drew in a lot of money, but not enough to support all of this. Minako removed herself from the party, she was tired of being stared down when there was nothing wrong with her in the first place. She had just made a colossal mistake by sleeping with him. She couldn't even understand how he had gotten to that conclusion.

Ok, so she was hanging all over Chaz, but that was one artist to another, it was typical and she wasn't the only one doing it at the party. It meant absolutely nothing, and everyone knew it. If two people were dating in that world, they stayed apart and socialized with others, because their passion rested in a strange, intense way only in the bedroom or when they were alone and cropped out in other ways, with a song dedicated or a painting drawn in likeness or in Chaz's case with Rei, his interest torn apart by a flock of ravens. Rei had seen it and shivered, bolting from his apartment and life with the same steps. It had gone too far, Minako agreed, ravens were sacred to Rei to the point that they were almost her guardians, not something that was suddenly going to turn on her and destroy her, but she knew Chaz would, eventually.

But Minako hadn't been doing anything with Chaz, she hadn't even kissed him on the cheek like she usually greeted good friends. Something about that night kept her friendly but more reserved than she had been in a long time. So she was leaning over Chaz' back to look at what he was showing the table when she looked up and caught the man in tattered jeans that still screamed tailored and expensive, and a border-line punk tee-shirt, with a leather jacket slung over his shoulder. Nothing like the man she had seen this night, the one in a black tuxedo, and elegantly pressed slacks and white top. They were two different men, and against all cliches, it was the punk who had been gentle and sweet and caring and knew how to caress and talk to her like she was all woman and needed to be cherished. It was the 'gentleman' who had been rude and crass and unfitting of his position in society. Perhaps that too was a cliché in of itself, all those movies trying to prove the cliché the opposite.

Minako sighed and leaned against the wall outside and breathed in the salty-sea air and relaxed. She grew up in Japan so she should have been used to being near water, but she had always lived in the heart of Tokyo, a bustling city and you were lucky to see the sun, much less see past the high rises into the harbor that rested beyond.

She only planned to be out there for a breather, and then head back in, resolve reformed and beat Kunzite at his own game, but she was afraid that he'd do as he promised. However her plans shifted slightly when another person she'd been introduced to by Usagi slid out the same door and lit a cigarette, she obviously hadn't seen Minako yet. However Minako could see the red circle glowing and watched it rise up to where no doubt were lips and then towards her hip as she let out a sigh of contentment. The smoke wafted over to Minako and she coughed despite herself. She should be used to it, working as an actress and having artist friends, but she never did it herself and it was such a contradiction after the fresh sea air. The smell of ash clung around her and to her hair and face.

The woman started in surprise at not being alone and then she realized it was only Minako. "Oh, do you want one?" She asked in a still soft voice despite being a smoker.

"No thank you." Minako denied politely. "I was just out here for a break."

"Honey, you haven't seen anything yet. We're the responsible and respectable crowd. Wait until the less formal one later this weekend. Some of us transcend both. Although I don't know if you'd actually call us all that respectable, maybe just well bred in speech."

Minako sank against the wall again and watched the woman take another puff. She could see that, the woman spoke the way old Hollywood actresses did or in her more immediate case, the old style of movies in Japan, but she acted... more high class but discontented with her allotment in life and was only doing what she needed to get by but would hate anything less than the riches she possessed. Perhaps it was the people she associated with or the way she had to act with them? Minako studied this woman, she could use all she learned in a future role, if the occasion called for it.

"Setsuna, right?" Minako asked letting the cool tile of the bricks oppose the feeling of the moist warm air.

The woman's garnet eyes, clearly contacts, slide lazily over towards her. "Of course." A long stream of white air came floating out and spread before dissipating. "Who else could I be?" She laughed a slightly husky laugh and took another puff. "Don't worry child, the future isn't written in stone."

Minako could have felt annoyed at being considered a child, but she refrained from correcting the woman, she was actually more than slightly older. There was probably 10 years between them. Minako wanted to whistle, she hoped that she had the stamina to party like this woman in 10 years. "What does that mean?"

"I just think the future will surprise you is all." Setsuna finished her cigarette and put it out on the wall behind her before flicking it into a nearby trash can. "Well, enjoy the party." Setsuna returned to the indoors and Minako stood there against the wall trying to get her head around everything. Usagi was inside with the man that up until five minutes ago had thought she had finally gotten over Mamoru with, and that very same man was the man she had just slept with only a week ago. That man thought she was a gold-digger who wanted her to hurt her friend in the process of getting to him. And she was stuck with him all weekend, when all she really wanted to do was yell at him then bolt.

Minako sighed and pushed away from the wall, she had to go back in; she couldn't hide the entire weekend. She squared her shoulders, determined to have a good time, despite Kunzite. It was nice to finally learn his name though.


	8. Chapter 8

Minako and Usagi Adventures: Loving A Man Series: Minako's Mystery: Morning Rises

5 August 2004

Summary: When Minako wakes up one morning, it is to find that she is not alone in a bed she's never seen. Her greatest mistake was bolting that fateful dawn.

Chapter 8

* * *

When she entered the room, Usagi was hanging onto Kunzite's arm with something akin to a slight strain, though you wouldn't notice it on her face, for a big smile was plastered on it as she talked to the people around them. Usagi glanced at Minako a little nervously and then shifted Kunzite's attention away from anything remotely in Minako's direction. Minako glared at the back of the blond man's head. Of course he would think she was up to no good now that she was out of his sight, probably off poisoning the minds of people who were also not in the room. Minako started heading towards the two of them when the door opened again and a new group of people walked in.

Minako wouldn't have paid them any attention, had a familiar face not caught her attention and she glared even harder, of course Kunzite would be as unfeeling as to invite _him_!

She heard Usagi's gasp even from the distance between them and Minako almost turned smug to wait for the berating and guilty look to cross Kunzite's features once Usagi realized what a jerk Kunzite was for inviting the bane of her life. Instead when Kunzite turned to notice what was causing the commotion, Usagi had to literally dig her feet into the ground as his face turned murderous, more so than when he'd seen Minako.

Even with her feet firmly planted and the strain was now obvious on her features, she was being dragged along as if her weight was nonexistent. He tried to shake her off, but that was one thing he couldn't accomplish. She was talking rapidly, though Minako couldn't hear a word that was said, but it almost looked like Usagi was _defending_ the jerk! Or at the very least trying to save his life, with the look on Kunzite's face, he might need all the help he could get. Minako's opinion shifted, perhaps Kunzite wasn't that bad after all, and he went up a notch in her estimate.

Minako hurried over to their side, taking pity on poor Usagi. It wasn't Mamoru's fault that Usagi was hopelessly lost in her love for him, even if it was his fault for being so cruel to her, and without knowing she felt that way for him. Though how he could miss it was so out of the limits of Minako's realm of understanding, but then again, Minako was considered the goddess of love, or at least matchmaker of their friends. Usagi was out of the loop of Mamoru's real feelings for her to, and wouldn't listen to anyone who tried to tell her the truth, laughing it off in disbelief.

Mamoru didn't notice the trouble coming at him as he'd spotted someone he knew and started talking to them, his back on the fuming ice sculpture, an interesting trick. He was laughing as two hands reached out and grabbed him by the collar and spun him around so he was face to face with the red-faced Kunzite.

Mamoru looked confused for a minute, and then his usual arrogant bravado reappeared on his face and Minako winced as that was probably the biggest mistake he could have made. "Kunzite, good to see you, the party looks like the few I've been to in the past."

"He's been to some in the past?" Usagi squeaked. Kunzite ignored him, even as Mamoru's blue eyes shifted to her, and Minako was now close enough to see the tenderness slid momentarily into the gaze before a mocking smile flittered across his lips and pushing away anything Usagi could have used as hope.

"You weren't invited." Kunzite growled, ignoring Usagi's flabbergasting. "I'll gladly show you the door."

"But the closest-"

"I don't care, go home for all I care, you aren't allowed to be here."

Minako shook her head and slipped between the two, with a rather amount of difficulty as Kunzite had Mamoru up close to him, though Mamoru and him were probably the same height, so he wasn't lifted off his feet in the slightest, just in an uncomfortable position. "Ah, Mamoru-baka, how interesting to see you here. I have to say, you chose the oddest moments to find things out, I'd like you to meet Mr. Mysterious." Now it was interesting how close her nickname for both the mysterious men in both her life and Usagi's ended up being the same guy and fitted so well for both now that she knew who he was.

"Usagi and Kunzite?" Mamoru tried to choke back his outrage and he firmed his stance, pulling his shirt out of Kunzite's hands, and Minako bemoaned the fabric's fate, it would probably rip or be irreparably stretched, and it was such nice fabric as well, she had to hand it to Mamoru, he did know how to dress well. He was glaring at Kunzite now in return, and the betrayal across his features that flickered faster than anyone else could see spoke volumes to Minako, apparently he never imagined that Kunzite would ever get together with the girl he loved. Minako didn't feel it appropriate to tell him he was wrong, only hoping he'd leave.

The two of them were boiling up to battle and Usagi slipped in between them now, pushing Minako out the way with a warning glance, she would have to take care of this and Minako stepped back, clearly amused at the idea of serene Usagi, who hated all fights and always tried to be the mediator when she couldn't just hide in the corner, take care of two charged emotionally men. Minako wondered again if there wasn't more between the two blonds, but she'd step in if it looked like Usagi would get hurt. Minako was usually the one sticking her nose into the fights, disengaging them before they began; she wondered if Usagi had ever actually had to do so, she'd never seen it herself.

"Kunzite." She spoke sweetly, putting her hands on his chest, but the tension in them, showed she was trying to hold him back, or push him away. "I will handle this."

"I never want you to come back Chiba. As far as I'm concerned, we're through, if you step foot on my property I will call the cops." Minako mused that his threats always sounded familiar to ones she'd already heard, but at least with her, he had given the benefit of Usagi's desire to want her here, whereas Usagi clearly didn't want Mamoru around.

Mamoru folded his arms across his chest and cocked his head, daring Kunzite to follow through with his promise. Usagi's eyes flashed and she looked between the two of them and pushed a little harder against Kunzite's chest. "Trust me, let me handle this." Her voice was soft and almost pleading. Kunzite looked down at her and sighed, and they shared a look that Minako couldn't help but notice was full of protectiveness and love and he communicated that with her, that he would always be there for her, and if she needed him, he'd be there in an instant. He nodded and with a brush of his fingers against her chin he left the three of them, a slightly confused look in Minako's direction as if he was wondering what she was doing still there, if he had even noticed her in the first place.

Usagi whirled around and glared so fiercely at Mamoru, that Minako could understand where he might not know her true feelings. Minako stepped up behind her, lending her silent support and visual support for Mamoru. "Leave." She said simply.

He looked down at her for such a long time, neither said anything and then he turned and left, taking her order as she'd given it. Mamoru did not return and when Usagi's shoulders sagged and she looked back at Minako, Minako could see the tears barely held at bay in Usagi's eyes. Minako tried to smile tentatively at her and Usagi shook her head and her tears disappeared. "It's a party, isn't it?" She asked and Minako nodded, a little concerned at how fast Usagi had pushed the tears away, and the feelings. "So let's just forget that and have fun!" She grabbed Minako's arm and pulled her to another group of people.

The rest of the night happened to be fun as people started to relax and get to know each other even more and they were all laughing and joking and making commentary that entertained the rest of them. Minako relaxed and Kunzite no longer glowered at her whenever his eyes would land on her, instead there was another interesting look that passed through them, intrigue and interest were top of that list.

Minako turned thoughtful as she began to watch him more closely. He was laughing and having fun with the other guests, they all seemed to gravitate towards him and Usagi. But she understood Usagi's draw, and in a strange way, she understood Kunzite's as well, she had been drawn to him, hadn't she? He almost seemed nice from this distance, as he talked to the other party attenders. Minako turned away from him when she realized that she was starting to melt towards him again. It really wasn't her that had put the distance between them, but on the same tolken, she needed to protect herself from the next scathing thing he said to her. Not kicking her out of the house for knowing Mamoru was a plus at least, and maybe he thought better of her for sticking up for Usagi in that situation.

Minako couldn't be sure, and really, anything she assumed would be dumped back on her the next time he bothered to talk to her, so Minako made an effort just to ignore him and her feelings towards him for the time being. He would eventually thaw, wouldn't he? When he realized that she wasn't going to hurt Usagi or go after his money?

Minako got drawn into another conversation and by the end of the night she was laughing and felt like many of these people were her old friends at any rate, they were new friends who as Usagi said, would lead her somewhere in her career, if she wanted it.


	9. Chapter 9

Minako and Usagi Adventures: Loving A Man Series: Minako's Mystery: Morning Rises

5 August 2004

Summary: When Minako wakes up one morning, it is to find that she is not alone in a bed she's never seen. Her greatest mistake was bolting that fateful dawn.

Chapter 9

* * *

Minako woke up late the next morning, her head was pounding and by the time she managed to make it out of bed, it had to be at least eleven. She slowly slinked down the steps, somehow managing to find her way to the kitchen, beyond the state of her fuzzy mind, it was a miracle. Usagi was sitting on the bench in front of the windows, she had a computer on her lap and a coffee as well as a few rolls on a plate on the table next to her. Kunzite was sitting across from her with a newspaper opened like the olden day movies. The whole picture looked idyllic and Minako felt a slight surge of jealousy rise within her, but it tapered down quickly when Usagi looked up at her and laughed. "Someone isn't used to these kind of parties. I pity you for the one later this weekend."

Kunzite's newspaper didn't even ruffle with his acknowledgment of either Minako or Usagi's words. Either he was in his own world while reading the paper or he was stoically ignoring her and doing it beautifully well. Minako smiled ruefully as she agreed with Usagi. "I guess I'm not, I thought nothing was worse than artistic parties, but you far out did them. And what a crowd!" Minako laughed as she took a place to the right of Kunzite and in front of Usagi's feet. She turned to grab a roll when the servant came out with a fresh plate of them, mostly for Minako's benefit and when she turned back to her plate, there was a coffee cup in front of her and she looked to Usagi, questioning. Usagi's lips quirked up and she looked towards Kunzite and with a quick lift of her brows, Minako knew she was gesturing that Kunzite had slid it over to her.

Minako took a reluctant sip from the glass, wondering if it was poisoned. When she didn't die right away, Minako took a large gulp and felt instantly better. Her own eyes slid to Kunzite, but he kept reading his paper. "What are our plans for the day?" Minako asked, more awake now, than she was five minutes ago.

"I'm surprised that you stayed this morning." Kunzite's deep voice mocked her and while Usagi looked curious, Minako's anger flared, and she shot back with a defensive move.

"Have you explained to Usagi why the man that has done nothing but caused her issues showed up at your house last night?"

The paper snapped shut and folded and he glowered at Minako. "Mamoru and I have been friends for many years. It is only recently that Usagi has shared his transgressions with me. I have apologized for the fact that he showed up uninvited this time, he had however an open invitation, I just hadn't realized he would accept it in this occasion. They do not usually cross paths in my home. Now if you would like to follow his footsteps or even join him on his journey home-"

Usagi's cup slammed onto the table, missing just barely the plate it belonged to. "Enough, the two of you! I don't care that he showed up. You can remain friends with Mamoru, Kunzite, I knew that before last night, I just hadn't realized he would come all the way out here. You remained friends with him even after you knew what some of the problems were surrounding the two of us. This latest conflict between us is exactly that, between him and I. So just stay out of it. Thank you for trying to protect me and throw him out last night, but he hasn't really done anything wrong, everything is all on my side anyways." Usagi's eyes were full of her temper again, and Minako had never seen this side of her, and especially not twice in twenty-four hours. Then she turned those livid blues eyes to Minako. "And Mina-chan, really, lay off Kunzite, he was only looking out for me. In so many ways he's like the big brother I never had biologically. Mamoru isn't his problem, and he shouldn't have to cut ties with his friendship with the guy. I've accepted it. Besides, last night that was a mistake on your part, we almost had a bloody brawl on our hands. Really, to insinuating that Kunzite and I were dating..." Usagi put a hand to her eyes. "Just an absolute disaster. It was ok when it was only Mr. Mysterious, but put a name and picture that he knew... I'm surprised he managed to leave without taking a swing."

Minako's eyes sharpened on her friend. "And why should he want to take a swing at anyone, much less one of his friends, if you were dating them, and he doesn't have feelings for you?" Minako asked, leading her friend in the right direction and hoping she'd take it.

"Because despite every argument we have, he is still protective of me, and while he and Kunzite are friends, they've had issues in the past."

"Why is he protective of you?" Minako pushed.

"Because in some strange and weird cosmic way, we are friends. I would tell him a girl he's dating is horrible and he would stop dating her and vice versa. That doesn't mean he likes me like that though, Minako. So stop fishing."

Minako grumbled to herself and backed off. Usagi wouldn't see it unless Mamoru made some grand gesture, even a kiss now wouldn't do any good. Minako looked skeptically at her friend, wondering if there was something more that she hadn't shared with her about Mamoru, something that would get Kunzite murderously angry with him, something that had put Usagi into an even deeper bad mood about Mamoru than normal before Kunzite cheered her up again... Minako would ask once they got back to their apartment, Kunzite might cut her off every time she opened her mouth here to ask, and would get nowhere.

"I can't believe that either." Kunzite finally said. "What kind of creep do you think I am to want to date Usagi?" He shuddered and Usagi threw a roll at his head, he deftly caught it, but the point was taken. He bit into the roll though, just to spite her.

Minako did think he was a creep, it was the right term to suit him just fine. She shrugged, but her eyes locked onto his and he got the memo she was sending his way, the same type of creep who judged her so rashly. "So what's the plan?" Minako asked again towards Usagi.

"The two of you are going shopping so I can get some work done around here." Kunzite answered for Usagi who would have only shrugged in response. She was perfectly content to just lie along the pool for a few hours, or what else anyone had planned.

"I thought you were taking the weekend off!" Usagi protested now that she knew exactly what he had planned. Minako thought the same thing about Usagi but yesterday she too had been doing some work.

Kunzite looked apologetic. "Just for a few hours, Usa-chan, I had a meeting yesterday that had run long and I need to attend to some follow up. I won't work the rest of the weekend, I promise." As it was a long weekend, they had left Thursday and wouldn't be heading back until Wednesday, that was a very hefty promise. If it included the time they were here it was another three days, but if it was only the actual weekend it was one.

"Are you taking off half the week?"

"I'm the boss, I can do whatever I please and know things will still run smoothly."

"See!" Usagi pointed out. "You don't need to do anything! It'll still run smoothly."

"I like to put some final touches on personal projects. Usa-chan, I don't think you understand how important this one is." He spoke the last few words softer, and only intended for her ears, but Minako heard anyways. "For the both of us." He couldn't get around it anyways, so he had chosen his words carefully so Usagi knew what he was saying and not cluing Minako in.

Usagi was about to pout but the words registered and she cast her eyes away and back to her computer screen she took a deep breath and a moment later, she nodded. "Ok then, if its that important." It was a few moments later, after Usagi had typed a few paragraphs into the computer when she whispered: "Thank you." To the man that was increasingly becoming more complex in Minako's mind and less of the creep she wanted to keep pinned on him.

She scowled. Usagi was such a softie and to be in this weird type of relationship with Kunzite was just plain weird to her. She wanted to know the history behind these two, but more than that, she wanted to learn more about Kunzite, but she'd dared never breath a question, it only showed that she was interested. She could never allow him to think anything like that, who knows what would happen next, he'd probably accuse her again of being a gold-digger.

Usagi saved Minako the hassle of trying to come up with conversation to break through the quiet, that was only apparently, grating on Minako's nerves. "Come on Mina-chan, we're going to go blow a fortune on clothes and whatever else we desire."

"Usagi..." Minako could afford to do so, but it wasn't in their best interests.

Usagi waved away Minako's concern. "Don't worry, it's Kunzite's money." She winked and Minako cast surprised eyes to Kunzite, wanting him to know, that she had no part in this. Usagi litterly waved this time. "Besides, as my best female friend, you'll be spending a lot of time down here, won't she Kunzite?"

"If it is your desire, I cannot argue unless she she steps too far out of line." Though Kunzite's eyes when he held Minako's weren't quite warm, but they weren't icy either.

"Well then..." Usagi's eyes turned wicked. "Shall we go into town? It has the best boutiques, and not a single hotel or motel. The only people who visit know someone, and those who are unfortunate enough to be stranded... well... maybe they'd find a place for the night."

Minako felt a shiver at the words, though it was meant more as a passing bait for the man who wasn't present, and had been cast out last night. He probably had to sleep on the street or a bench and then head home this morning on the train.

"Just be careful." Kunzite said, his eyes skipping over Minako to land on Usagi.

Usagi shrugged it off. "What could be the worst that could happen?"

Minako wished she hadn't said that, for it started all the bad luck that was going to compile on them throughout the week, and possibly carry over into the following ones.

EAN: So... this is an update... and by the way, I had most of this written, except the last few paragraphs, so, please be happy. I'm still working on it... Just be rest assured that I haven't forgotten about it, whenever I open the docs on my comp, this is always one that needs work, and I will get to it, in time. Reviews do motivate though, and I'm not saying that to soak out reviews, they just let me know I'm on the right path.


End file.
